Canción de Boda
by Kanon umino
Summary: Cuando Sam dijo que sí jamás se imagino que una boda trajera tanto alboroto, ni que el momento mas bonito de la noche seria cuando escuchando esa canción. BumblebeexSam Oneshot/songfic.


Canción de boda

Resumen:

Cuando Sam dijo que sí jamás se imagino que una boda trajera tanto alboroto, ni que le momento mas bonito de la noche seria cuando escuchando esa canción.

N.A.: ¡Hola a todos y todas!

Bueno aquí traigo este BumblebeexSam que es miel sobre hojuelas con cucharada de azúcar de amor, pero aun así es bastante digerible para un momento romántico, espero lo disfruten y sin mas aquí esta.

Safecreative: 1310278873534

Canción Can't smile without you - Barry Manilow

* * *

**Canción de Boda**

_You know I can't smile without you_

De todas las canciones románticas trilladas de este mundo el autobot debía escoger justo esa; tuvieron solo un par de meses para decidirse pero al final no lo lograron, o realmente a él no le importo por lo que lo dejo pasar sin mas; un pequeño detalle que desde su punto de vista podía pasar inadvertido del gran evento principal que era nada mas y nada menos que la boda de Bumblebee y él, Sam Witwicky.

Cosa que en un principio entre los autobots fue catalogado como un momento de impulso pasional que llevaría al autobot mas joven a un dolor post relación impresionante debido a la poca longevidad de los seres humanos a comparación de los Cybertronianos, todos le aseguraban que debía reconsiderar las cosas, pronto acabaría ese pequeño momento de pasión o peor aun, le advertían de la posible locura que pudiese durar por toda su eternidad.

Pero su protector y ahora amante lo defendió con una sola frase "prefiero un suspiro de amor, que una eternidad de soledad". Sam pensó que esa era la frase mas cursi que había escuchado en toda su vida pero si en algún momento tuvo alguna duda, después de eso supo que había tomado la decisión correcta; mientas su mano era sostenida, siempre olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que para algunos solo seria una holoform, para él no era así.

Pero incluso para el mismo las cosas tampoco fueron fáciles muchos diretes y diran lo rodearon, preguntas indiscretas de todo tipo, desde el como se conocieron hasta por su sexualidad, personas con las que ni siquiera había platicado alguna vez se acercaban campantes a preguntar como si fuese alguna especie enciclopedia andante de relaciones "Alien" y entre los mas "imaginativos" le preguntaron si fue forzado a un tratado político. No tardo mucho antes de que mandara a todos al demonio para que todo quedara en lo que ellos consideraban sería una pequeña celebración con sus amigos

Pero oh sorpresa, la pequeña reunión que esperaban no superara las cincuenta personas, autobots incluidos, se convirtió pronto en el evento del año con más de mil quinientas y tantas personas interesadas; diplomáticos, militares, familiares que no recordaban e incluso una que otra descarada de la farándula intentando colarse sorprendiéndolo mas que si se hubiese presentado el mismo Megatron, ese al menos podía decir que era hermano del padrino, pero aun así se presentaron y a las que tuvieron que recortar hasta llegar a la humilde cantidad de solo 350 personas.

Es que no era para menos, el primer autobot que se casaba en cientos de vorns; pues entre guerras, falta de oportunidad, tratados diplomáticos terrestres nadie se imaginaba que tan pronto se diese un evento de tal simbolismo de paz, por no decir dos locos que intentaran semejante espectáculo.

Los cybertronianos después de haber aceptado todo el asunto no salían de su asombro, pensando en como el pequeño sparkling que todos habían ayudado a criar les había ganado la carrera en asuntos del amor y ahora lo celebraban que al final solo era simbólico para los humanos, pero para ellos y los Witwicky tenia mas valides que cientos de papeles firmados. Optimus soltó un suspiro mientras se preguntaba que tan radiante seria la sonrisa de Elita-one si viera al pequeño que alguna vez acuno en sus brazos de esta forma.

Y así fue como empezó la histeria colectiva por cada mínimo detalle; que si las flores, que si el lugar, que si el ramo, Sam no quería llevar un ramo, que los trajes, que Sam debía llevar ramo por que Judy lo decía, que el acomodo de las mesas, que Sam acababa de quemar el ramo que le dieron, y muchos otros "ques" se fueron dando durante la preparación del evento.

Pero uno de los temas que pareció reinar en el caos fue la seguridad; donde de por si Ironhide era un paranoico, ese día alguien podría haber llamado a un sanatorio de lo trastornado que se veía que todo saliera bien y ningún acto heroico/demente entre los decepticons fuera a arruinar la noche. Durante los siguientes días cualquiera podía verlo yendo y viniendo por todos lados montando armas, cámaras y cañones por todos lados, adiestrando soldados a falta de que algunos de los mejores hombres como Lenox y Epps que irían, pero en calidad de invitados lo cual los limitaba a las simples acciones de bailar y comer pastel durante la noche, pero al parecer eso no los detuvo de llevar bajo el saco una 9mm cada quien.

Aunque se los agradecía enormemente llego un momento en que pensó si no seria bueno desconectar al autobot un rato de tanto estrés acumulado; pero viéndolo bien también Ratchet podría estar incluida en esa desconexión temporal junto al especialista en armas pues de medico autobot se transformo en chef profesional en cuestión de días para la tan ansiada boda y gracias a dios hubo muchos otros que se ofrecieron como conejillos de india para probar lo que parecía embutido de salamandra, patatas y tejon.. ¡vivos!

Así fueron pasando los pocos días que habían puesto de limite y parecía ser que todo iba tomando su lugar, las flores, las invitaciones el clérigo que solo diría algunas palabras puesto que legalmente no se podía hacer mucho, pero eso no parecía ser problema para armar semejante zafarrancho.

Cuando menos lo noto, el tiempo había pasado, por fin era el día de la boda, ¿en qué momento escogió semejante traje tan feo? ¿cómo que la comida no estaba lista?… ¿cómo diablos había llegado al salón?

El salón era uno de esos "detalles" que ni si quiera supo que había escogido, solo señalo la primer foto en el catalogo y ahora que lo notaba ni si quiera era un salón, resulto ser una hacienda la cual tenia un hermoso jardín donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia, pareció no ser tan desastrosa su decisión al ver que todos los autobots podrían moverse y aparcar con total libertad cerca de las mesas y el altar, eso le relajo lo suficiente para no caer en total estrés cuando le dijeron que ya comenzaban.

El recordaba haber mencionado que le gustaría una boda al atardecer y alguien había prestado atención a eso; pudo observar mientras caminaba del brazo de su madre hacia el altar como los colores del atardecer se entremezclaban con su traje gris y mas como estos hacían parecer que el cabello rubio de su pareja tenia varias tonalidades que iban de naranja a amarillo, Bumblebee sabia esa fue la razón principal de la boda al atardecer por lo que movía constantemente su cabello y pensando en ello pudo superar el inicio de ceremonia.

Parecía haberse salvado de hacer el gran ridículo aquel día hasta que de repente escucho de Mikaela una frase que le helo la sangre:

-Sam tienes que abrir el evento con el baile principal.

Por un momento sintió el inicio de un ataque de pánico, él no se llego a imaginar que terminaría en toda esta situación, si alguna vez pensó en casarse jamás se imagino con alguien como la persona de la que ahora iba agarrado de la mano y mucho menos frente a tanta gente, políticos, conocidos, por no hablar de al raza super avanzada de cibertronianos cuyo registro de memoria era eterno e incorruptible lo que lo llevaba a pensar en que no solo seria hacer el ridículo al no saber bailar, no señor el debía hacerlo frente al presidente de la nación y grabado por la eternidad, ¡Salud!

¡Oh por dios! ¡estaba comenzando la canción! he ahí de nuevo esa pequeña migraña insoportable que parecía no apartarse de el desde hacia pocos días y oh, ahí viene con ella el mareo incontrolable y oh! Cierto olvidaba el ataque de pánico inicial y.. y…y de repente todo volvió a su lugar.

Sintiendo el leve apretón de mano que lo jalo acercándolo a la holoforma del rubio que colaba una mano tras su cintura y la otra entrelazada la subía a la altura de su rostro empezo a moverse, dos pasos adelante uno atrás, dos adelante y un pequeño giro de costado, todo parecía tan fácil, fue entonces cuando la reconoció.

_Fue de un atardecer acorrucados desnudos en el asiento trasero del camaro cuando la escucho, Sam le miro curioso al no ser el estilo usual del rubio, el otro solo alzo los hombros levemente._

_-Es una bonita canción – dijo el humano_

_-Si, ideal para una boda – le respondio con su sonrisa inhumanamente perfecta, tal vez por que de verdad no era humano, o por el simple hecho de que estaba enamorado._

Sam volvió al presente y recargo suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de su ahora esposo mientras sentía la mano en su cintura que lo envolvía suavemente y lo guiaba; no entendía como alguien quien ni si quiera era del planeta era mas diestro en las artes del baile, tal vez Bumblebee estuvo toda la semana practicando, seguro así era y aunque el mismo se sentía torpe solo esperaba que no se viera de la misma forma.

Sintió como era acercado un poco mas y aspiro ese perfume cerro los ojos pues en una versión romántica y humana seguro olería algo fresco e hipnotizante como sándalo, pero él podía percibir el pequeño rastro de gasolina que emanaba el propio camaro estacionado a unos cuantos metros, le gustaba ese detalle, se concentro y espero a que terminara la canción, había superado la prueba final.

No se entero mucho de lo que paso después, la fiesta había pasado demasiado rápido; había comido excelente aunque jamás supo que se le había servido, también bailo con prácticamente todos sus amigos, hasta pudo ver como en lo que parecía una pequeña tradición entre sus compañeros autobots de su "señor" este fue cargado y aventado por los aires unas cuantas ocasiones entre risas; pronto se halló despidiendo a los invitados, podía observar en una de las mesas alejadas a los gemelos acorrucados y levemente sonrojados, Optimus hacia bastante tiempo se había retirado junto a Ratchet y sus padres, pocos eran los que quedaban.

Busco la figura de su pareja cuando escucho el característico sonido de un carro transformándose, era su esposo se encontraba en su forma de autobot arrodillado y extendiendo su enorme mano hacia él, subió en ella. Bumblebee camino unos pasos hasta llegar a una fuente cercana de la misma hacienda, ahí le acerco un poco a su rostro y Sam capto el mensaje, enmarco su rostro robótico dando unos besos en su rostro, escucho un leve rugir de motor, después le bajo a donde encontraba el holoform el cual le abrazo y empezó a moverse suavemente.

Escucho de nuevo esa tonada que llevaría marcada por siempre en su mente, provenía del pecho de Bee, aun abrazados y sin que nadie los viera sonrió como un tonto e incluso cerro sus ojos un momento pensando en su felicidad y como esperaba que durara mucho tiempo, pero quien sabe por ahora solo recordaba como bailar.

No sabia como seria una vida sin Bumblebee ni planeaba pasar una sin él.

_I just can't smile without you..._

**Fin**

* * *

Notas Finales

Entonces ¿qué les pareció? Lo crean o no este fic fue escrito un 70% inspirada y relajada, el otro 30 en estado de histeria y costándome un hue… ojala lo hayan disfrutado y si es así ojala puedan comentar si no pues muchas gracias por leer de todos modos :)

Si alguien se pregunta si la elección de la canción tiene que ver con Hellboy la respuesta es si, amo y adoro esa escena.

kanonumino. blogspot. com

Facebook: Kanon Umino Twitter kanonumino


End file.
